id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Dyer
Emily Dyer '''(formerly '''Lydia Jones), also known as the Doctor, is one of the five default survivors, unlocked after finishing the prologue. She is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. Emily is a Difficulty Level 1 character. Rumor Backstory She is ambitious and extremely clever yet unobtrusive. But she is not all that she seems. To survive in this crazy world, you have to do something out of the ordinary. Tired of constantly moving around, Emily hopes to use this chance to find a place she can call "home" and ultimately enjoy a life of security and stability, one that she has never had. But before that, she needs to solve a few "problems" from her past. Appearance Emily has a petite build alongside a peach skin tone. She has brown hair tied into a bun that is covered by a white nurse's cap. She dons a blue nurse's cape over a white dress alongside a pair of pointed white shoes and a pair of white medical gloves. She also carries around medical equipment in a small satchel attached to her belt. Manor Events Emily was a participant in the game involving Emma Woods, Kreacher Pierson, and Freddy Riley. She was the last to arrive out of the four. Upon her entry into the manor, Emma shows Emily to her room. Since that brief interaction, Emily finds herself growing a strong sense of attachment to Emma; a need to protect her. She kept careful observation of Emma, taking note of her mental state and interactions with the other players and the environment around her. Between the fights between Freddy and Kreacher as well as the way Kreacher acts towards Emma, Emily grows a strong distaste for the thief and advises Emma to stay away from him multiple times; assuring her that he is no good. Emily figures out very early on in their time together that Emma Woods is actually Lisa Beck, the girl she failed to treat properly with electroshock therapy from her past. She feels immense guilt over the fact that Emma's personality had worsened by her hand to the point where she couldn't remember her old self nor Emily's true identity. Emily and Emma become good dependable friends during their time at the manor. Emily's focus on Emma's mental state narrows when she sees Emma talking, hugging, and dancing with the scarecrow from the garden; she believes that Emma experiences dissociation and hypochondria. One day, Kreacher falls from the top of the stairs after leaning on a loose railing and lands on his shoulder. Emma runs to get Emily to check his injuries, which are nothing major. Kreacher thanks Emily, but in reality, he thinks she's a selfish middle class doctor who only wants to help the wealthy and is surprised when he genuinely helps him. Emily gives Emma instructions on how to treat Kreacher's wounds and the two walk off together. Emily's distrust towards Kreacher grows, however she can't help but wonder if Emma was the reason for Kreacher's fall. The next day, Emma approaches Emily about the scarecrow from the garden, telling her how he spoke to her and how he was warm when he hugged her. Emily asks Emma to take her to the scarecrow. On the way, Emma asks Emily where she worked before she came to the manor. Emily tells her about her private clinic and her volunteer work at the asylum. She also mentions that the asylum sometimes had her perform treatments that she didn't agree with. Emma asks her why she came to the manor, and Emily tells her that she came for a pledge; to fulfill a promise she made to a girl to cure her but failed to do because she was too young and timid. Emma asks how the girl is doing now. Emily says she's doing well, or actually, quite the opposite. When they arrive at the garden, Emma introduces the scarecrow to Emily, but he doesn't speak. Emily investigates anything that could have triggered the illusion of warmth from the scarecrow, but turns up empty. She tells Emma that Mr. Scarecrow doesn't seem to want to talk to her, and Emma says he probably just needs some alone time. As Emily turns to walk away, Emma grabs Emily and pulls her into an embrace. She pulls away and holds her hand. Emily notices the door to the garden quickly open and shut. Unknown to the both of them, Kreacher Pierson was spying on them. During the game, Emily is approached by Freddy who asks her to form a pact. The deal is that Freddy will help her win as long as she keeps him safe and treats him first in case of injury. Emily agrees and he leads her into a building within the arms factory and tells her there might be something inside they could use to defend themselves. Emily investigates the surroundings but doesn't find anything useful. However, the two find out that the game is placed in a replica of the real arms factory, not the real one. Freddy tells her to check something out outside the building. When she does, Hell Ember leaps through the window towards her. Though implied to be dead, her true status is unknown. External Traits *'Med Master': Carries around a syringe and can heal herself when wounded. Due to her medical background, syringes are not depleted when used. *'Med Elite': Possess superb medical skills. The speed of healing others is increased by 60% and self-healing speed increased by 20%. All teammates' healing speed is increased by 5%. *'Weak': Physically weak. Vaulting speed is decreased by 15%. *'Veterans': Veterans are more vigilant than novices and gain an additional 2s boost when hit. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 11: Escape, Doctor's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Final Deduction Emily Dyer is not her real name, but rather Lydia Jones. Lydia lived a rather unstable life, always moving around relocating, and she desired nothing more than a stable and secure life for herself and for others. This desire is what got her interested in becoming a doctor; so she could provide a sense of security and comfort to her patients. Lydia never attends medical school, however she adopts her own personal philosophies towards the profession: always practice on yourself so that you never harm a patient, the wellbeing of the patient is always a doctor's sole purpose, never give or provide guidance to harmful drugs (even with request from the patient). Lydia went on to open the Lydia Jones Clinic with the goal of helping as many people as she could. She also volunteered to help at the White Sand Street Asylum. As the clinic was run privately, it failed to turn any profit. Lydia felt her stability slipping, so in an impulsive effort to raise more money, Dr. Jones decided to betray her morals and put out an advertisement saying that the clinic provides private medical services for female patients. There are two confirmed accounts of these services: an illegal abortion that Lydia performed on Martha Remington where both the mother and the baby were killed and electroshock therapy done on Lisa Beck (Emma Woods). In three months, the clinic has raised enough money to continue functioning as it was supposed to. However, after the accidental murder of Martha Remington, Lydia had no choice but to flee once more. Before leaving, Lydia did her best to cover up her tracks by disposing of the body before changing her name to Emily Dyer and going into hiding. Later, hungry dogs tear apart the garbage bags that contained the dismembered parts of Martha's body. An official report goes out about the death of Martha Remington, and Lydia Jones becomes a wanted criminal for murder. Diary Entries * 7/9 Emily Dyer Gameplay Emily is the fastest healer in the game, and it is recommended to use her if another teammate such as the priestess is present (priestesses will increase the healing speed for other survivors). She is very useful when saving a teammate from a rocket chair while a hunter is camping, as she can infinitely heal herself with syringes and thus have more chances of saving a teammate. She carries a syringe with infinite capacity, so she can heal herself every time she want. The Doctor's healing abilities are very useful for the team, since she can easily heal damaged and incapacitated survivors and heal the 0,5 damage caused by some hunters, like Soul Weaver, Photographer and Mad Eyes. Although efficient in these areas of gameplay, players should avoid vaulting obstacles when being pursued by hunters as she is slow at vaulting them and may be terror shocked if hit by the hunter while vaulting. If wounded while also being pursued by the hunter, she can pull pallets down and progress her healing process while the hunter is destroying the pallet. She can then run to another pallet to pull it down and continue until she is healed. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Bordeaux Red * Elegant White * Leopard Dot * Clownfish * Anemone fish * Rebirth * Somber Morning * Frostless Cold * Holy Angel * Flaming Angel * Rhizotomist * Yesterday * Chemist * Antidote * Singin' in the Rain Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Stethoscope * Nicholas' Will * Oath * Pirate Flask * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Doctor - Silhouette * Doctor - Cartoon * Doctor - Customization * Doctor - Pink * First Aid Guide * Doctor medkit - Cartoon * (TBA) Behavior * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Lie Down * Mourn * Dance * Cheer Pets * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand * Look * Eating Mooncake * (TBA) Trivia * Emily dons a nurse's outfit despite the fact she is a doctor. * She is based on Amelia Dyer, an English serial killer who was infamous for murdering several infants in her care. This references the fact Emily is an abortion provider, thus 'killing' unborn babies. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171011/26476_717591.html Here is a link for more information on the character Emily Dyer. Gallery Original Doctor.png Worn Clothes Doctor.png Bordeaux Red Doctor.png Elegant White Doctor.png Leopard Dot Doctor.png Identity_V_Emily_Dyer_Poster.jpg File:IMG_E0704_(1).jpg|Emily, as she appears in the post-match screen after a match has been completed. Category:Female Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 1 Category:Assist